Misbehave
by Kara Black
Summary: In which unresolved sexual tension is very much resolved. Porn without plot, lots of dirty talk.


"Sorry I'm late!"

The words were shouted from the other side of the window, where a tanned hand gripped at its edge and a body propelled itself up and into the room. The shinigami, who had been pacing around for almost half an hour, suddenly stopped and glared at the figure that now stood in his room. His boyfriend wore a sheepish grin on his _stupid _face, and was scratching the back of his head like he did every time he did something that even _Black Star_ _himself_ considered senseless.

"Oh, really?" Death the Kid said, his voice sharp. He approached the other boy, crossing his arms over his chest, a gesture that made Black Star cringe. He was not in the mood to deal with a pissed off Kid, not when he'd come expecting food and (mostly) sex. "Well, for your information, you were expected to come almost an hour ago. Not 5 minutes ago, not even 10 minutes ago. A full hour!" Kid's voice kept rising with every word he said, and ultimately he was screaming in Black Star's annoyed face.

"Chill out. I already said I'm sorry." Black Star spoke in a calm tone, which only seemed to exasperate Kid even further. "C'mon, who cares? We still have plenty of time to…"

"We do _not_ have 'plenty of time'," The shinigami mimicked Black Star's voice, making ridiculous gestures at the same time, and the boy with blue hair wrinkled his nose and made a face at him. "Liz and Patty could come back any moment now, you know? So thanks for ruining it!"

Black Star stared at his boyfriend incredulously. Kid's face was turning red from anger, his breathing was quick and shaky, and his fists were clenched at his sides. Honestly, Black Star knew he'd be mad, and he had expected Kid to give him a dirty look or even punch his shoulder with a little too much force, but right now the shinigami looked downright furious.

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Kid rolled his eyes, and Black Star felt the frustration building up inside of him. God, how he wished he could just take Kid and kiss him until his eyes were rolling back for a reason completely different from anger. "Seriously, if our dates were ruined every time someone was late, then you'd have ruined, like, half of them anyway!" He shot at the black haired boy, who gasped dramatically. Now it was Black Star who was rolling his eyes, waiting for Kid to start yelling like he knew he would.

"Oh, so now _I'm_ the one who ruins our dates?! Well," Kid thought for a moment, almost stumbling in his words. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck _you_!" Black Star screamed back at him without a moment of hesitation. He didn't really get how this happened or why he suddenly felt so hot, but he screamed anyway. "Seriously, what's with you, huh?! We could be fucking right now!" When he saw Kid's face get even redder and his expression turn indignant, the star smirked, his pulse quickening.

"You… _shut up_!" Kid stepped forwards, surprising the boy in front of him. Pale hands found broad shoulders and shook them back and forth a couple times, the shinigami unsure of if he wanted to push Black Star away from him or _into_ him. Black Star looked into Kid's fierce eyes, their pupils blown and their faces flushed. His smirk just grew as he moved his head forwards, his muscular arms wrapping themselves loosely around Kid's back, his lips almost caressing Kid's red ear, and whispered lowly,

"Make me."

A strong tug of a hand in his hair forced Black Star to separate his mouth from the other's ear. Kid was pulling on the blue strands of hair at the back of Black Star's head, the strong grip making a shiver run up the assassin's spine. Black Star tightened his arms hold around Kid's body, a growl escaping his lips as he once more drew his face near Kid's, their noses brushing, and his eyes locked with his boyfriend's slightly parted lips. He only had a second to appreciate them, though, because as soon as he looked down on them, Kid clashed his mouth against Black Star's own, their lips colliding in a brusque movement and stinging from being gnashed against their teeth.

Kid's tongue forcefully entered Black Star's mouth; licking, poking, pressing against the star's own wet muscle, which retaliated by harshly pushing Kid's tongue into his own mouth again and following suit, exploring the shinigami's roughly. Soon enough, Black Star's teeth were nipping at Kid's bruised lips, the pressure hard enough to cause Kid to hiss and feel his pants getting tighter. Kid's hips, now strongly held by Black Star's tense arms, started moving and jerking, fast and sloppily, against Black Star, whose sweat pants gave away his rapidly growing erection.

As their crotches grinded together, the boys growled, separating their mouths when the need to breath outgrew the need to just _feel_ the other. They looked at each other for a moment, Kid still scowling and Black Star with that smirk on his face, the one that made Kid want to punch him but at the same time made his legs tremble and his lower stomach tingle. He just wanted Black Star to fuck the shit out of him now, even if he didn't really understand _why_.

Kid gripped and pulled on Black Star's hair, now with both of his hands, eliciting a strangled moan from the other's lips. He bumped their foreheads together with enough force to make Black Star groan again, panting slightly,

"Seems like I _did_ shut you up," Now it was his turn to smirk, to make Black Star mad and frustrated and _dying_ to up-hand him. Black Star's cocky expression didn't leave him, though, to Kid's exasperation (and delight), in fact, it seemed to grow more proud.

"I can either talk or fuck you," Black Star said in a husky voice, his hands traveling lower and lower down his back until they rested just above Kid's ass. "And right now you look like you need the latter."

Kid snorted and looked away, embarrassed but unbelievably turned on. He could always try to deny it later, but both Black Star and him knew that dirty talk always got him all hot, especially when his boyfriend said incredibly lewd things with that low, raspy voice he only used when they were in bed.

Black Star nearly ripped off Kid's shirt, roughly pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor all crumpled, but instead of complaining Kid gratefully sighed. It was way too hot to be worrying over clothes, and his boyfriend was right in front of him, almost devouring him with his eyes. He definitely did not care about the shirt.

Kid's pants followed, Black Star undoing the button and almost tearing it off in the process, and then crouching down so he could take them off Kid completely. When the shinigami was down to his underwear, they finally made their way to the bed, wrapped in each other arms, hand groping exposed flesh and covered parts. Kid was thrown to the bed, landing on his back, and Black Star immediately got on top of him, his tanned arms on either side of Kid's head and his legs by each of Kid's only half-covered thighs. The assassin connected their lips again, relishing in the sounds Kid was letting out now (which were being muffled by his own mouth), and smiling proudly as he felt just how horny and needy his boyfriend was.

Kid's hands gripped the hem of Black Star's T-shirt and started lifting it up, caressing newly exposed flesh and whining when the star wouldn't move to help him take off the annoying clothes. Black Star started sucking at Kid's neck, paying extra attention to the spot right below Kid's jaw that made him moan and shiver, and he completely ignored Kid's attempts at getting his shirt off. He enjoyed teasing Kid oh-so-much, and they both had a lot of sexual tension to resolve tonight. He was going to have _so much fun_.

"What? Want me to get naked?" Black Star asked as he separated his mouth from Kid's ravished neck, amusement in his voice. He sat up, straddling Kid's thighs. "I don't think you even need me to take my clothes off, honestly, look at you," The assassin trailed a skilled finger over the fabric that hid Kid's straining erection, making the boy squirm. Black Star took a hold of the hem of Kid's black boxers and quickly pulled them down until Kid's cock was fully visible, and he licked his lips, "You're so hard already, and I've barely even touched you. God, you're so dirty. I bet you'd love me to just grip your cock and pump it hard until you came, huh?"

"Yesssss…" Kid hissed through clenched teeth, bucking his hips futilely. Black Star teased him further by brushing his fingers ever so lightly between his slightly spread legs against Kid's balls. "Black Star…" He whined, thighs trembling, as he tried to spread his legs further and bring his cock closer to Black Star's teasing hand.

Black Star responded by getting up and off of Kid, earning a whine from the shinigami until he gripped the boy's boxers and pushed them down his legs and off him, throwing them to the floor to join the rest of Kid's clothes. He stared at the sight of his naked boyfriend for a second, feeling his own hard dick twitch.

"I wanna do so many dirty things to you, Kid." He stated, making Kid swallow hard as he sat up on the bed. Black Star stared down at him, pure lust in his eyes, "You better hope Liz and Patty don't come back until I'm done, or they'll hear you scream like you've never screamed before."

To Black Star's astonishment, Kid just looked at him smugly, apparently not fazed by his words, even though his cock's twitching gave him away.

"Really?" Kid questioned, one of his hands traveling up to find Black Star's bulging crotch in front of him. "Because… if you're as good at making me scream as you are at remembering our dates, then I doubt you'll make me scream _at all_." He looked up at Black Star as he pronounced those words, a provoking look in his lust-filled face. Black Star bit his lip, feeling Kid's hand gently caressing his erection through his sweatpants and letting the challenge sink in; he finally smirked,

"You're going to regret that."

Black Star took a step back and took off all of his clothing, starting with the T-shirt, and letting Kid enjoy the sight of him finally stripping. Once he was naked, Black Star took notice of Kid's sight glued to his swollen member: the shinigami stared at him with dark eyes, and one of his soft, pale hands rubbed lightly at his own hard cock.

"Don't touch yourself." The stern tone of Black Star's voice surprised Kid, who, almost unconsciously, obeyed him, positioning both of his hands under his thighs and spreading his legs further, leaving his aroused cock exposed and unattended. "_I'm_ gonna make you cum. _Me_." Kid moaned lightly, his fists clenching underneath his strong legs. He felt a drop of precum run down his tip and over his shaft as he waited for Black Star to do something, _anything_.

The star looked at the boy sitting on the bed for a moment, thrilled that Kid had obeyed him so willingly. His cock was rock hard from excitement, but he wanted to make sure he made Kid beg and wither before finally making him cum. He stepped forwards and leaned down to plant a hot kiss on Kid's mouth, his tongue teasing Kid's lips, before parting and grabbing one of his boyfriend's multiple pillows. He positioned the pillow on the floor, just between Kid's feet, and kneeled on it.

"Tell me when you're close." Black Star requested simply, looking up at the other boy. Kid nodded, biting his lip, anticipation clear on his expression. Black Star gave him a wink and one last smirk before he finally leaned over and ran his tongue up Kid's dick starting from the base, but being careful not to lick the head yet.

He tongue bathed Kid's shaft for a while, tracing the veins and feeling the softness of Kid's skin, kissing the sensitive flesh, making Kid whine from need. Black Star's hands were posed on Kid's thighs, his thumbs tracing rough circles into his flushed skin while he nibbled and sucked on the underside of the trembling cock in front of him. When he felt Kid spreading his thighs even wider, Black Star let his tongue brush the other's balls. Kid let out a long moan and gently bucked his hips, his hands, which were still under his legs, taking hold of the sheets underneath.

Black Star used one of his hands to grip Kid's erection and brought his head down to lick at Kid's balls, taking turns bathing each one in saliva. He took one of them in his mouth and gently sucked on it, massaging it with his tongue at the same time, and Kid couldn't help but let out more strangled, high pitched moans. After Black Star decided Kid's balls had been thoroughly treated, he finally went back to working on Kid's cock. He used the tip of his tongue to trace a path from between Kid's balls to the very tip of his cock head, making the boy squirm and inciting more lewd sounds from him.

Black Star's hot mouth finally closed around Kid's head, his lips massaging the sensitive skin. His tongue lapped right at the slit, and Black Star could taste Kid's precum dribbling out of it and adding to the slickness of the already wet with spit cock. Black Star groaned at the taste, and the vibration made Kid shiver and pant with need. The tanned hand at Kid's thighs could feel him shaking and trembling, but Black Star wanted more; he decided it was time to make Kid beg for him.

"How d'you like that?" The star asked, panting slightly as he released the swollen erection from his mouth, and without waiting for a response (that came in the form of a loud groan and a thrust of Kid's hips) he took Kid's cock in his mouth again, but this time he adjusted so he could almost fit the whole thing inside. Black Star started bobbing his head and sucking roughly on Kid's cock, making the boy cry out in sudden pleasure; Kid's mouth hung open in a silent scream as his cock was devoured by the boy before him, the hotness and wetness of it all making him lose his mind. His whole body felt heavy and warm, his balls were tingling with anticipation, and his hips wouldn't stop thrusting on their own, trying to get more and more of that wet heat. Black Star was running his tongue all over his shaft while sucking on him, and one of his hands was moving teasingly over his balls, stroking at the back of his sack and even softly rubbing that spot between his balls and his asshole that drove him crazy.

"Oh, fuck… Black Star" Shaky pants escaped Kid's lips as he tried to fuck Black Star's mouth, his need making him dizzy. "I… I'm gonna…"

Black Star abruptly stopped his movements and let Kid out of his mouth with a wet sound, streaks of spit and precum dribbling down Kid's flushed and twitching cock. Kid whined loudly in protest, but Black Star just looked up at him smugly.

"What do you want, Kid?" He asked provocatively, his hands running up and down creamy inner thighs.

"Black Star…" Kid started in a whiny tone, but he bit his lip when he saw Black Star cock an eyebrow at him, an infuriatingly attractive arrogant look on his face. "I need to cum." He felt himself get even redder, something he thought was impossible.

"Huh…" The kneeling boy hummed, apparently not impressed by Kid's reply. His hands kept up their gentle caresses, and his warm mouth was _oh so close_ to Kid's aching member. "What do you want." Black Star repeated, though this time it didn't sound so much like a question to Kid, who felt himself twitch. The heat was unbearable.

"I want… I need you to make me cum," Kid offered shakily "Please, Black St-" A loud gasp escaped his lips when he felt Black Star's tongue quickly running over his cock's tip over and over, but just as suddenly as it started, it stopped again. "Black Star!" Kid groaned loudly. Black Star's rough hands were now pressing down onto his upper thighs, almost at Kid's hips, to stop Kid from raising his whole lower body off the bed and into Black Star's mouth. Being unable to move his hips made Kid even hotter, and more drops of precum escaped his tip.

Black Star gently kissed the top of Kid's cock, well aware of his own unattended member. However, he still wasn't satisfied. He knew he loved hearing Kid talking dirty way too much for his own good.

"You want me to fuck you, hm? Make you cum right here, right now?" Black Star's hold on Kid's thighs hardened as the stripped haired boy's hips twitched on their own, "Want my cock up your pretty little ass?"

"Yes! Yesssss…" Kid hissed, feeling Black Star's breath on his cock with every word he said. It was driving him crazy with need, and he _loved_ it. "Fuck, Black Star, I want you to pound me!"

Kid's scream made Black Star twist his mouth into a smirk again, the boy keeping up his smug façade even when his untouched dick kept jerking and begging for attention. Black Star gave himself a few firm strokes as he watched Kid's desperately horny expression.

"Of course you do." Kid met his eyes, waiting for Black Star to make a move, but the assassin simply let go of his own dick and stood up from where he was kneeling. "Now what's the magic word, Kid?" Kid bit his lip, embarrassed, but it took no time for him to give in.

"_Please_!" Kid half-cried at his smug boyfriend, who immediately gripped Kid's arm and guided him so he'd end up on all fours in the middle of the bed, his hands and knees supporting his flushed body.

Black Star got on his knees on the bed, facing Kid's ass, and rubbed one of Kid's firm cheeks with his palm, staring at him from behind and making Kid squirm with anticipation. He ran his hand over his asscheek and brushed his fingers down his crack, touching Kid's hole lightly. That gentle touch was enough to make Kid shake and whimper, pleading silently that his boyfriend would hurry up.

"Okay, okay…"

Black Star brought his fingers up to his face and sucked on them quickly, coating them in saliva, preparing them to be used to stretch Kid. He brought them out of his mouth and rubbed Kid's hole, which twitched at the feeling. Black Star used his other hand to lightly tap Kid's inner thighs, making the boy spread his knees farther apart, while one of his fingers worked it's way up the tight hole, inciting a gasp from Kid.

Black Star moved his finger in and out of the entrance, his spit slicking the way. He waited until Kid's hole relaxed completely before adding one more finger, kissing and gently biting one of Kid's cheeks at the sounds he made. He moved his two fingers quickly in and out of Kid, shifting them and scissoring the boy, until Black Star brushed Kid's prostate with the tips of his digits.

"_Hng_…" Kid moaned wantonly, pressing back against Black Star's rough fingering, "There, Black Star, there…"

The moans and whines continued to flow freely from Kid's mouth, feeding Black Star's arousal. He was now forcefully working three of his fingers into Kid, rotating them and stroking against Kid's sweet spot incessantly.

"God, you're so hot like this." Black Star whispered heatedly as he ran his free hand up Kid's muscular thigh and across his balls. "Look at you, I bet you could come from just my fingers."

More panting and his name was all the reply Black Star got from Kid, whose hips were bucking wildly into the pleasurable pressure of Black Star's fingers against his prostate. The heat of Kid's dick grew until it became too unbearable, so one of the shinigami's hands shot back and went from supporting him to messily stroking his leaking cock. Black Star's breath hitched at this,

"Touching yourself again? Don't. Or are you really that desperate to cum…?" He said teasingly. Kid withdrew his hand with a loud whine and looked back at Black Star, whose fingers were still buried deep in his ass.

"Black Star… Please…" Kid panted, "I can't take it. Just fuck me. Now."

The last part sounded too much like a demand for Black Star to ignore, and so he promptly got up, retrieved the lube from one of the drawers, and got back behind Kid.

"Anything for you." He said mockingly, making Kid turn to glare at him. He just winked at the boy and poured lube onto his cock and over Kid's loose hole, ready to at last get some action. He lined the tip of his cock with Kid's asshole and pressed against it, finding almost no resistance. His whole member was inside of Kid in mere seconds, and it felt _amazing_. Kid's warm walls squeezed his cock in just the right way, everything was velvety pressure and wet pleasure. Black Star groaned but stood still, his cock throbbing and Kid's hole clenching around him.

The assassin leaned over and licked Kid's neck from behind, hearing his boyfriend sigh softly and feeling him move his hips, trying to entice movement. Black Star smiled against the sweaty skin.

"I've just got to make sure you _really _don't touch yourself again, you know."

Kid looked back and saw Black Star reaching for something. He caught a piece of fabric in his hand (his T-shirt, Kid noted) and smiled mischievously, making Kid shiver, Black Star's cock still up his ass.

Suddenly, Kid's wrists were gripped and brought behind his back, making him fall over face first into the mattress, at the same time raising his ass higher. Black Star leaned over him again, panting when Kid clenched hard around him, and used the shirt to tie Kid's wrists together at the small of his back. When he was done, Black Star gripped Kid's raised hips harshly, and started to pound into him, roughly slamming his hips against Kid's ass over and over.

Kid cried in surprise when the rough fucking began, his cock jumping as his prostate was harshly abused by his boyfriend's hard dick. A powerful shiver ran up his back when he tried moving his arms but felt his wrists being held together by the shirt. The helplessness of being unable to move his hands at all made him whimper, his cock leaking and bobbing as his ass continued to be mercilessly pounded.

Black Star continued thrusting fast and hard, Kid's screams and moans of _more_ fueling his movements. His cock was already _so_ _hot_, he knew he was close. He aimed his hips at Kid's favorite spot, being guided by the loud cries, muffled by the mattress, that his boyfriend let out. Black Star was groaning now, the need to come growing ever so quickly.

"Do you wanna come, Kid?" He asked lowly, hips still slamming against sweaty skin. Kid shivered and clenched hard around him, making Black Star moan.

"Yes, _please_…" Kid gasped, "Touch me. Please."

Black Star thrust wildly into him while holding his hips in a bruising grip with one hand, and his other hand gave into Kid's request, reaching around to play with Kid's cock. The precum Kid had let out eased the way for Black Star's hand, which glided effortlessly against the hot skin. Soon, the stimulation was too much for Kid, and he came all over his stomach and on the sheets, crying out Black Star's name. Black Star felt the other boy's hips and ass twitching around him and shaking wildly as Kid came, and he continued pounding Kid's prostate through his powerful orgasm, making Kid cry out at having his peak forcefully prolonged.

Once Kid had come, Black Star only lasted a couple more harsh thrusts until he climaxed as well, inside his boyfriend, his hot semen being shot deep inside him. He rode out his orgasm as Kid moaned quietly.

When he finished, Black Star pulled out of Kid and fell back onto the bed beside him, opening his arms as an invitation. Kid lifted his face from the mattress and looked at him tiredly, a smile growing on his face. He shifted and fell into Black Star's arms, his chin resting in the other's strong shoulder as he kissed Black Star's neck.

"That was amazing." Black Star said contently, and Kid just nodded his head and looked into blue eyes.

"Yeah…" He stared at his boyfriend's face, Black Star looking at him with equal affection in his eyes. A hand ran down Kid's cheek, and he turned his head to kiss it. "But Black Star…"

"Hm?"

"…Would you _please_ untie me?"

"…Hm."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't usually write smut because i just don't like my way of describing sexual situations even tho I really enjoy coming up w them B'D**

**So there hope you enjoyed reading about my otp fucking like the little horny shits they are!**


End file.
